Stained Ground
by LRussiaKidShiinaTobi
Summary: A cold hearted and mute S-rank assassin with a torn past joins the Akatsuki, where she unexpectedly falls in love. Warning: There will be lots of cussing, mostly because of Hidan.
1. Prologue and Chapter One: The Past

**_Stained Ground_**

An Itachi Love Story

Prologue:

I wasn't born mute, but annoyingly, I can't tell anyone that. My past is not one of happy family moments that I will forever treasure. No, my childhood was filled with screams, pain, and fear. Moments I want to forget.

Chapter One: The Past

My mother never meant to get pregnant, and even when they found out, they were hoping for a boy. But no, they got me. To them I was a "pathetically weak, talentless, careless, brainless, useless, lazy, and ugly idiot." Their words, not mine. My parents would beat me often, usually in fits of random rage. I became mute when my father attempted to punch me in the face when he came home drunk one night. He missed his target, instead landing a full force punch to my larynx. The blow damaged my larynx so much that my vocal cords were rendered permanently useless. I will never be able to speak again, and trust me, I've tried.

I should probably mention that I have an extremely dangerous demon sealed inside of me. This demon was so powerful that it would consume other demons and gain their special abilities. When I kill a person, I absorb their soul and gain any specialties they had. The demon also gave me the power to learn a person's fears, weaknesses, and who or what they love just by looking into their eyes. I obtained this information through trial and error.

I specialize in speed and stealth, and my primary weapons are twin ninja swords I made by hand. My element is shadow, which I can control very easily thanks to the demon sealed inside of me. These qualities make me an excellent assassin, which I've learned over the years.

On my fifteenth birthday, I decided I'd had enough. Cloaked by the dead of night, I crept around the house packing the few belongings I needed. I slit my ignorant and abusive parents' throats, and left. My name then was Kanman Kanen [1].

Six years have passed since that day. Now, I am Chinmoku Fukyuu [2].

[1] Kanman Kanen translates to Dull Petal.

[2] Chinmoku Fukyuu translates to Silence Eternal.


	2. Chapter Two: Nomad

Chapter Two: Nomad

I have been wandering the world since the day I murdered my parents and left my birthplace, Suna. I have become a ruthless, cold-hearted murderer. I slay any idiot foolish enough to cross me. My heart has developed into a secret, dying garden, of which the walls are very high, too high for any person to scale. Why should I open my heart? No one ever opened theirs to me. Even the other outcasts in school turned their backs on me.

These six years have sharpened my skills so that I have risen to be the best assassin and thief in the world. I steal without leaving a print, kill without leaving a clue. I bounty hunt, and act as a hit man if the reward is high enough. Clients don't find me, I find them. The lives of those who I am paid to kill are nothing to me. I have gained many abilities through my work.

Now, a tall man in a cloak with red clouds on it is blocking the path through the forest I am traveling one. I sense another person's presence to my left.

"You," the man announces, "Are coming with me to join the Akatsuki."


	3. Chapter Three: Defiant

Chapter Three: Defiant

I cross my arms and shake my head.

"No?" He asks, seeming slightly taken aback. He recovers quickly and shouts to the man hidden near me, "Kakuzu, she isn't coming peacefully, can I take her?"

"Do whatever you feel is necessary, Hidan," the person replies. Hidan smirks, and charges at me with an impressive triple-bladed scythe. I dodge his advance easily and take distance while throwing shiruken at him. I charge and manage to land a forceful kick to his solar plexus. He gasps for breath and swings his scythe at me. I smirk underneath the mask that covers the lower half of my face; he has done exactly what I hoped he would. I catch the middle blade of his scythe in between my crossed ninja swords and twist; the weapon goes spinning far into the darkness of the forest. Knowing that I have him now, I retreat and begin summoning the shadows. They flock willingly to my call, like moths to a flame, darkening the forest. All Hidan sees is a flash of red eyes, then I disappear. He is defenseless, which will make killing him easier. I stop my slow approach when I remember his accomplice that was hiding in the forest. Did he leave to get reinforcements? Is he still here, waiting to strike? Something rustles ever so faintly and I will the obedient shadows to cloak me in their deliciously opaque blackness. I do not sense a presence anywhere in the vicinity, so I continue my approach, but more carefully. As I am about to slice Hidan's neck open, something hits my pressure point. I begin a spiral descent into blackness.

Damn it.


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding

Chapter Four: Understanding

I regained conscious slowly. Opening my eyes would alert them to the fact that I'm awake, so I refrain from doing so. I began to assess myself mentally. Although stripped of weapons, I am still clothed and my mask was in place. I hear the door open, and hold my place seated on the floor with a wall to my back, uncomfortable though it may be.

"I am well aware that you are no longer unconscious," the coldest and most authoritative voice I've ever heard informed me. The voice was demanding and made you think that the person speaking was not someone to be reckoned with. Opening my eyes, I find myself gazing upward into the hidden face of an extremely tall man. Spiky orange hair shadowed his face and he wore a cloak identical to the one on the man I fought... Was it yesterday? How many days have I been unconscious? Two? Five? Damn it.

"I have a proposition that might interest you," the man, whom I infer is the leader of whatever organization this is, continues. I might as well hear their offer. Nodding to show that I'm listening, I lean forward slightly, intrigued.


	5. Chapter 5: Compliance

Chapter Five: Compliance

His summary of the Akatsuki's main goal is interesting. It sounds like a cause I could fully support and help work towards.

"So, can the Akatsuki trust you as a member?" the leader asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. I nod firmly to show my agreement.

"Good. The Akatsuki appreciates your commitment. We need more members of your stature." I stand up and bow respectfully to my new leader. "I am Leader-sama. Your room is third on the left. The weapons we took from you are in there as well as two Akatsuki cloaks." I nod once more, and he exits the room. I stride to the door and pull it open.

The sight I am greeted with is not one I expected, to say the least.


End file.
